wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie "Jes" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz
Jessie "Jess" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz, '''also known as the '''Terror Twins '''by the Nazis are William J. Blazkowicz and Anya Oliwa's twin daughters. They're also good friends with Abby, daughter of Grace Walker. They will be the main protagonists of Wolfenstein: Youngblood as the next generation of Resistance fighters against the Nazis. Appearance Jessie and Zofia are both young adult women mostly portrayed wearing armor. They both have similar faces not unlike their mother, with Zofia having shorter, blonde hair and Jessie having slightly longer, brown hair. Zofia is more similar to her father, having shorter blonde hair like BJ, while Jessie looks more like her late grandmother, Zofia. Personality Zofia Zofia is mostly portrayed as the more hot-headed, aggressive and reckless of the twins. Like her father, she prefers to get up close and personal with her targets. She also a bit a dreamer and aspire to be a novelist. Despite being a vicious fighter, she is still not as hardened as B.J. as she vomits after blowing up a head of a Nazi's soldier. Jessie Jessie is more level-headed and analytical than her sister, possessing a calmer personality. Despite this, she hates losing, especially in any competitions with her sister, Zofia. She seems to possess a stronger stomach than Zofia as she doesn't vomit at the sight of extreme violence. ''The New Order'' An early version of the twins can be seen in a cut-scene in The New Order. Although not shown directly, when BJ is dreaming about an alternate/future life with Anya, the pair's lower bodies can be seen briefly, the rest being obscured by fog. ''The New Colossus'' Throughout the story of New Colossus, the twins are only ever presented in the form of Anya's pregnancy. B.J. refers to his unborn children multiple times, and it is clear that wanting them to have a world not run by Nazis is one of his main driving points for his actions throughout the game. Youngblood The twins will be the main protagonists of Youngblood, whose main objective appears to be searching for their father in Paris, France. Zofia and Jess Blazkowicz are the daughters of infamous Nazi killers B.J. Blazkowicz and Anya Oliwa, and were born between 1961-1962. The two were raised in Mesquite, Texas at the Blazkowicz estate, and attended school. Jess stated that a bully once took her lunch money, and later would see the girl as a Nazi. During the 19 years between New Colossus and Youngblood, B.J. and Anya rigorously mentored and groomed their children to be their successors against the Nazis on how to fight, as well as operate weaponry. B.J. trained Jessie intensively on marksmanship and hunting skills while Anya trained Zofia in hand-to-hand combat. During this time, they become the newest members of the Global Resistance, claiming their father's special weapons and Da'at Yichud power suits, which they are portrayed in most of the time. After being denied by Grace Walker the chance to rescue their father in Paris as the US still reconstitutes their forces plus they are considered to be not ready for the battlefield yet by their parents. They go rogue and embark on the journey to find their missing father with Abby Walker as their pilot and communication support. Based on the Nazi's digital file, they are wanted for murder, resisting arrest, conspiracy, inciting insurrection, possession of contraband and crimes against the Reich. As the result, they are classified to be terminated on sight by the Nazis in their territories, much like B.J. himself. Abilities As the twins never experienced real combat situation beforehand, they are not as efficient in combat as BJ or Anya. However, their rigorous and harsh training under both BJ and Anya is good enough for them to fight the Nazis effectively. But, it still holds some disadvantages when comes to deal with formidable foes. Unlike B.J. and his wife, the Twins can speak German quite well. Zofia * '''Hand-to-hand combat: As a brawler of the twins, Zofia is a highly proficient close-quarter combatant in which she can use a hatchet to kill enemies faster and more efficient than Jessie. Jessie * Sharpshooter: A natural hunter, Jessie is a highly proficient for firing firearms and other projectile weapons accurately. PEP Signal Zofia and Jessie have different special power called PEP Signal, giving you and your teammate either health, armor, or buffs. *'Devil Horns': Gives you and your sister +25 armor. *'Thumbs Up': Gives you and your sister +50 health. *'Fist Pump': Gives you and your sister +15 health and +15 armor. *'Fist Bump': Gives you and your sister invulnerability for 5 seconds. *'Get Up': Revive your sister from a distance. *'Fighting Stance': You and your sister deal double damage for 5 seconds. *'Crack Knuckles': You and your sister take half damage for 10 seconds. *'Martial Artist': Gives you and your sister full health. *'Cyborg 1980': Gives you and your sister full armor. Quotes Nicknames *The Terror Twins *B.J. Twins *The Blazkowicz Sisters - Themselves introduced *Sis - Abby Walker *Girls - Anya Oliwa *Child *Children *Fifthly Bitches - Unknown Nazi supreme commander *Inbreed race traitor abomination - Unknown Nazi special commander *Two Female Terrorists - by Winkler *Silly Girls - by Winkler *Pesky Little Girls - by Winkler *Two Teenaged Girls - by Winkler *Little Birds - by Winkler *Freaks - by Winkler *Arthur - to Soph by Jess *Kenneth - to Jess by Soph *Degenerates - by Lothar *Shit-for-Brains - to Jess by Soph *Barf Bag - to Soph by Jess Gallery Trivia *They appear to be donning Power suits similar to the one's in The New Order and The New Colossus. *They are the first female lead characters in the Wolfenstein series. **Jessica Valiant was lead character in The Diaries of Agent Silent Death, but she was one of the three leads. *Probably, Zofia was named after her grandmother, Zofia. Both names mean "wisdom" in Greek and Slavic-Old Greek. *In the picture, we can see them wielding the upgraded Laserkraftwerk from The New Colossus and the Dieselkraftwerk. This is somewhat strange considering that in the Fergus timeline the Dieselkraftwerk doesn't exist and in the Wyatt timeline the Laserkraftwerk doesn't get the 'upgrades' that Set Roth implements on it. Both weapons never exist in the same timeline. The most similar thing to this would be the Dieselkraftwerk coexisting with The New Order version of the Laserkraftwerk, which doesn't have the upgrades. *They are the only playable characters so far to have the execution skill that involves turning the guns of their attackers against them as shown when one of the twin snatches a shotgun from a Nazi soldier and shoot him with his own gun. *The Twins are smokers. *Shelby Young previously voiced Minnie Smith in ''The New Colossus ''and Becca Cocchiola in ''Battlefield 1. '' References ---- Category:The New Order characters Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Poles Category:Allies Category:Main Protagonists Category:Females Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood characters Category:Blazkowicz family (MachineGames)